


Searching for a Reason

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-19
Updated: 2004-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atSpooky Awards, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onSpookyAwards' collection profile.





	Searching for a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

**SEARCHING FOR A REASON**

* * *

by Penny Evans

Darkness hides the truth I cannot find  
It's out there somewhere, but does not come to mind A helpless wish to save all of mankind 

In dreams they lead me to an open door  
But something stops me entering  
Only why, I am unsure?  
My mind questions, what is all this for? 

I cannot trust a single soul out there  
My quest, it leads me futher to despair My only guide is faith within a prayer 

To those that rule, destruction is the key Their answer to all questions is mankind's destiny There is no rhyme or reason  
So I must make them see 

A ray of hope shines bright before my eyes It keeps me moving onward  
While all around me dies  
Belief is all I need to claim my glittering prize 

**COPYRIGHT 1998**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to PENNY EVANS


End file.
